Am I in Hell or Heaven?
by Sasu-Neko
Summary: Naruto learns his adoptive father, Iruka, was murdered. He goes to Sasuke's for a night and things start changing for him even more. Are they for the better or worse? Warning:YAOI meaning BoyxBoy love. M for violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1: Murdered Father

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters within the anime/manga. If I did, it'd be yaoi filled~! ^-^**

**Contains gay love. No like? No read~ :3 I don't want any flamers! But if you do anyways I'll laugh at your stupidity that you even decided to read it anyways XD**

**Enjoy~!**

**-Bitty**

**"text" -Talking**

**"_Text"_ - Thinking**

* * *

Naruto stood there, his heart racing in his chest as he stared into the dark bedroom in front of him. Lighting flashed, the blood on the walls glowing as the black lump on the floor was showed. Iruka laid there, dead and soaked in his own crimson blood. Hot tears burned down his cheeks. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head in denial. There was no way Iruka had been killed. Blue eyes shifted side to side, was the person still here? The teen swallowed hard and ran for the phone located in the living room. His hands shook as he dialed 911. His lips quivering as he explained what he had saw and tried to calm down as they told the teen the paramedics were on their way there.

This couldn't be happening, Naruto refused to believe it was happening. Iruka would walk in with a warm smile drenched in the rain and make up some excuse for being late. Naruto felled to his knees, sobbing into his hands, unable to believe his adoptive father was now dead. His hands reached up, his fingers tangling themselves into the blond locks that covered his head. His eyes slammed shut as he choked out another sob.

"Iruka…" He whispered sadly as he could hear the ambulance coming closer to his house. Now the blond would be back out on the streets that or another foster home. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard a knock on the door.

"Shit.." He breathed out as he stood and opened the door. He pointed to the room not wanting to speak just yet, the firemen gave a quick nod and medical team rush in after them. This couldn't be happening, he won't let this be the end of his life getting on track. He could hear them trying to revive Iruka but silence was heard to fast, it was true. He was dead. He watched the firemen could out and looked at him. They looked away and left. The Medical team rolling out the body with a white sheet over it. He barely heard them apologize to Naruto as his focus was on his father's body. The police had finally arrived and talked to the medical team and went to take pictures of the scene. They gave Naruto a funny look and he hung his head as he curled up into a ball on the couch. He could tell they were suspecting him to be Iruka's murder. They'd only be fools in his eyes if they truly though of him to commit this crime. He had nothing to gain and everything to loose now. He sniffed, wondering if he could go somewhere, anywhere until Iruka's funeral. He didn't want to stay here alone. Though, Naruto wondered if he could stay here at all since he was only sixteen.

He looked out the window, watching the rain pour on, he could hear the thunder rumbling throughout the sky. His life was slowly beginning to become hell on earth again. Then, he heard the two cops talking down the hall. He sat up a bit straighter and strained himself to hear what was going on.

"Shame it was Iruka."

"Aye, good man."

"Who do you think it was? Do you think it was the kid?"

"We have to look at all the possibilities. Even if it means a sixteen year old boy."

"I think it was him. He's a monster."

"Hush!" The man snapped at his partner. Naruto glared at the hallway though his tears. He knew it! He put his head down on top of his knees and openly sobbed. Figuring it was still his home so he could cry here if he wanted. He heard footsteps but didn't care. The couch moved, he knew someone had sat down next to him.

"Naruto…I need you to tell me what happened."

"I know nothing…I got home around six and never heard Iruka come home or movements to suggest he was home. I was getting hungry and I can't cook for the life of me…s-so I went to check his room and…" He shook violently.

"He was in the spot we found him in?" The detective questioned. Naruto's response was a small nod as he rubbed his left eye. He had nothing to gain, nothing to loose.

"You have anywhere to go?" The grown male question and the teen just shook his head.

"Not yet at least." He added after giving a small shrug. The man frowned but nodded as he let out a small sigh.

"You can't stay here tonight, we need to check the scene and house. So find a place soon, alright?" He offered a small smile. Naruto nodded in response, not wanting to speak anymore and moved to go make his phone calls in the kitchen. His mind racing on who he should try first. It had to be someone he knew won't call him a murder or someone who would at least not bug him about this mess.

Sighing sadly, Naruto flipped through his contact list slowly. He was truly giving each name deep thought as he pushed the down button slowly. It wasn't school, Naruto shouldn't have to think this hard over something! His lips pressed tightly together, freezing on Uchiha Sasuke's name. It was a risky move, the boys didn't even talk to each other. Why Naruto had this number he really and honestly had no idea. He sighed, figuring this might just be perfect to call. He pressed the button with the picture of a green phone and placed the cell to his left ear.

"Hello?" A deep, smooth voice answered on the other end. It sounded either bored or the blond had just woken him up. He took a deep breath though his nose and let it out slowly through his lips, he could do this.

"Uh, Sasuke, its Naruto," He started slowly, "Kind of late notice but, I really need a place to stay for tonight and possibly tomorrow as well.." Naruto then waited, he could hear the older teen sigh out of annoyance. That wasn't a good sign for the boy.

"Why should I give you a place to stay tonight?" The raven haired teen barked, glaring towards his blackberry. Great, even Sasuke had to question him about it! Oh well, it was probably the only way he'd get out of the crime scene like the cops wanted.

"Iruka was murdered…" He said quietly, hanging his head. He couldn't believe Sasuke made him say it again, now he felt worse admitting it! There was silence for a while, Naruto thinking the male had hung up thinking he was being a lair. Then, he heard Sasuke speak again.

"You can stay. Only for tonight though!" The other teen then hung up, not wanting to hear Naruto cheer for joy in his ear or something. Naruto blinked in shock and went to his room, getting some things and then left, refusing to be escorted by the police to the Uchiha mansion. Why would he want to ride in the back of a cop car after his foster father was just found murdered?! Sighing, Naruto took his bike, figuring it make it a lot easier on him to go.

----

There it was, the gates to the Uchiha home. The walls around the property made out of brown and tan bricks that stood eight feet tall. The black metal bars standing just as tall, the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle of the bars, all black as well. Naruto stopped his bike at the intercom system and pressed the talk button.

"I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke." He said into it and he heard Sasuke's voice reply back with a hang on. Naruto sighed and looked up at the gates, though he was confused why it was Sasuke who answered. They creaked as they began to open for the blond boy to come in. He took a deep breath and let it out before walking down the long drive way. This, in his mind, was going to be more like hell staying here for the night. Though, Naruto was honestly grateful he didn't have to go straight to a foster home and could at least come here for the night. Naruto just had to keep telling himself over and over that Sasuke was a good person and this won't end up badly. It was easier said then done, after his night so far, Naruto knew he had no luck on his side for now.

_"God kill me."_ He thought bitterly, reaching the front door.

* * *

**Fweee -spazz- I did it I did it! I started a fan fiction that I think I can finish~! ^-^ I feel bad I killed off Iruka D= Oh well~ aha 4-ish This was for pages long…I think it could have been longer or well ._.' Not gonna push myself this time, just going to write what I think will work for each chapter. Anywho~ Hope you enjoyed it so far ^^' I promise chapter two will have more ._. lol oh yeah xD I haven't figured out what to name it yet~ v.v so bare with me until I do D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Nights, Rougher Days

**Chapter two is here~ ^-^ I am sooooo grateful for all the reviews and the favorites. They really helped me to write this chapter~ D= I hope I don't disappoint anyone~ xD**

**I'm not doing a disclaimer every chapter D**

---

The front door open, black eyes meeting blue eyes. The air became thick as they stared at each other, it felt like forever until Naruto opened his mouth to speak, being cut off by the other male before words could leave his mouth.

"Just because I said you can stay doesn't mean I like you in any shape or form. I'm just taking pity on you for one night to black mail you later on. If you dare speak to me, touch or annoy me I will make what life you have left a living hell, do you understand?" Sasuke snapped, his eyes sliding down into a glare. Naruto gulped, great his only source of comfort vanished within less then five seconds. He gave Sasuke a nod, showing he understood what the older teen said.

"Good, then tonight will still be peaceful," He turned and pointed to the black couch in the living room, "You can sleep there." He then went to the stairs. It was then Naruto noticed Sasuke had on black sweatpants and an oversized shirt. His hair sticking out in every which direction as well. Naruto bit his lip, suppressing a laugh at the tired Uchiha. Sakura would kill him if she knew he had seen Sasuke in his pajamas. His blue eyes looked around the living room, dropping his bag near the door. A hand clutching his stomach as it growled. Surprisingly enough to Naruto, Sasuke had turned around to look at him when it had.

"You forgot to eat?" He asked, rising an eyebrow at the blond. Naruto sighed and shrugged, resisting the urge to smirk. He was told not to speak but if he didn't answer Sasuke he'd probably annoy him. He took the risk and looked away from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I did forget. Pretty stupid huh?" He gave a weak smile as he looked at Sasuke. The raven haired male gave a heavy sigh. Naruto watched him go towards the kitchen now, a hand waving for the blond to follow. The smile grew on the blonde's lips as he ran after Sasuke to the kitchen.

"You're so useless, Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he heard his rival enter the kitchen. His hands opening the cabinet door to look for some food that the blond could eat and leave him alone the rest of the night. Thunder clapped outside, causing Naruto to jump and covered his mouth. A squeak escaping his lips at the loud booming from outside. Sasuke laughed at him, pulling out a cup of instant ramen he had laying around for when he felt lazy.

"You're scared of thunder?" The seventeen year old tease. Naruto growled at the male and looked away, hands stuffing themselves in his pockets.

"No! I just wasn't expecting it!" Naruto snapped and Sasuke shook his head, chuckling. He shoved the cup of ramen into Naruto's hands and started for the stairs once again.

"Fine, then I'm going back to bed since some idiot rudely woke me up. Please don't burn my house down making something so simple." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to make the ramen. So now he had nothing to do after this. His mind focusing on stuff like class tomorrow so he didn't have to deal with everything going on tonight. It would have been better if Sasuke would of pulled the pole out of his ass and shown some pity or something!

"_Stupid teme." _Naruto thought bitterly as he pulled out the cup of ramen from the microwave and got a fork out. He sighed as he stirred the food around, staring at it with a disgusted look on his face. The blonde wasn't sure if he could eat at the moment, fearing his stomach would just push it all back out. Then again, the idea of Sasuke beating the shit out of him for wasting food seemed even more unpleasant as he forced a forkful of the food within his mouth. He chewed on it and swallowed, it wasn't that bad so he sat down at the small island and continued to eat it. The thunder rolled on, lighting flashing through the windows. Naruto set the empty cup down five minutes later, wondering how Sasuke could even sleep through this hell-ish night. He dropped the fork into the sink and put the cup into the trashcan. He found a blanket under the coffee table and laid down on the couch, kicking his sneakers off. His teeth chewed on his lip as he laid there.

Hours rolled passed, the storm beginning to calm down. Blue eyes closed tightly, body curled into a ball. A choked sob leaving his throat, unable to sleep and just kept crying. His mental state breaking down about ten minutes after laying down and has been crying since. The grandfather clock on the other side of the room chimed, telling Naruto it was now two in the morning. Great, he had to be up for school in a few hours. He wasn't going to just stop going just because of this. He promised Iruka he won't go unless he was sick enough to be hospitalized. His body shook, his hands tugging at his golden locks. His senses fogged as he sobbed on. Unaware of the footsteps climbing down the steps. A half awake Uchiha stumbled onto the landing of the first floor, rubbing at his eyes. Sasuke had awaken for a glass of water, feeling rather thirsty. Use to it just being him in the house, he jumped hearing sobs coming from the couch.

"What the…couches don't cry…oh right." He thought and yawned, dragging his feet to the couch. He looked over it, seeing the figure of Naruto curled up and in tears. His cheeks were puffy and tear stained. Sasuke was sure his eyes matched the puffy cheeks and a bright red. He frowned, this went against everything he was for as he walked around the couch, swallowing some so his dried throat won't make his voice hoarse.

"Naruto…" He whispered, sitting down on the coffee table. He moved it closer, raising an eyebrow when the blonde didn't acknowledge his presence still. That was a bit irritating but sad as Naruto cried out softly for Iruka. It was staring into the past for the older male. He could see his six year old self in Naruto when Itachi had been at work on nights like these. He reached out and shook the male. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, looking up with hope but it crushed seeing Sasuke's face.

"Hn…" Sasuke stood up, glad the sobs stopped for a mere moment. It was annoying to hear him crying like this, and at his age to! Then again, Sasuke understood the pain of loosing your parents just like that.

"W-What the fuck you want now, Teme?" Naruto asked sadly, rubbing his red eyes. Sasuke sighed and looked away from the blonde. He didn't get why it bugged him to see him like that.

"I could hear your crying in my room and it woke me up." He lied, glaring at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever," Naruto then rolled over so his back was now to Sasuke, "I can fucking cry if I want to damnit!" The blonde snapped, forgetting Sasuke previous threat when he had arrived at the mansion. This only made his rival frown, left eye twitching a bit.

"You're so fucking stupid, Naruto! I was going to try and help you but you know what?! Fuck you!" Sasuke snapped, standing up and storming off to the kitchen. Naruto curled up tighter into a ball, trying to protect himself if Sasuke came back with the want to fight. Then again, the male seemed pretty tired so he felt safe until then. His blue eyes closed, falling asleep the sound of Sasuke storming up the steps to his room a few minutes later.

---

He couldn't sleep like he had hoped, at five he woke up once again and got up. He gave up sleeping and went to the kitchen, looking around for the coffee so he could be awake in class. HE also figured he'd go stop by the orphanage before hand, seeing his welcome was gone after the small argument at two. Naruto sighed finding it and started to prepare the coffee, hoping Sasuke drank it in the morning as well. If not he'd find a way to pay Sasuke back later, much later. He ran his fingers through his hand, walking towards the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. He sighed and went back to the kitchen. He got a cup of coffee and drank it, shuddering at how it was black. Though he didn't want to use anymore of Sasuke's things. He put his cup in the sink and went back to the living room. He pulled out a notebook from his bag and started to write a note. Once he finished he went back to the kitchen and set it down near the coffee maker. A sigh left his lips, not wanting to go back to the orphanage now but he had no choice. He heaved his bag onto his shoulders and left the house, watching the gates open as he grew closer to them. At least he didn't have to climb them to leave. Naruto gulped, wanting to look back but held his head straight forward. He couldn't look back, not now! Like he felt safe there anyways, him and Sasuke always got into some kind of fight so it'd be pointless there.

Naruto chewed his lip, glancing at the ground. The blond short of felt bad as he remember Sasuke was going to try and help him. It wasn't like the other male to do that, or at least, the Sasuke that Naruto knew would never help out someone. Chewing on his lip, Naruto walked on towards the school, making a pit stop at the police station. He figured he'd should tell them where he was going to be now. He walked inside and up to the desk. This was going to be a great day, just fantastic! Naruto rolled his eyes, no. Today was going to be hell, he could tell.

---

Morning came and went, now it was 12:15 in the afternoon and our blond male was found at his regular table in the cafeteria. Kiba asking him if what he heard on the news was true. Naruto's eyes watered when he heard Iruka's name and he nodded. Everyone around him paled, leaning in closer to him. That surprised Naruto, it also scared him.

"Who did it?!" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Do you plan on getting revenge?" Lee asked as he bite his lip, looking worried.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, don't do anything stupid, please!" Hinata said, blushing as she spoke.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here." Sakura said, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat. Sakura finally noticed him! He watched her tuck her pink hair behind her ear, offering him a small smile.

"I don't know who, Kiba, if I did I would of attacked them. It must of happened while me and you were at the arcade.." He sighed, hanging his head. Lee, sitting on Naruto's right patted his back gently. He gave the other male a gentle smile.

"Is your name cleared?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto gave him a small nod.

"I had to stop by the station and gave them my location at the time. Everything was a blur last night but they said they'd call my cell phone when it was checked out…" He sighed. "I got a call during math and was allowed to answer it when I told the teacher it was the police. At least one thing went right. My name is cleared so now they gotta find someone linked to the scene or I'm in deep shit for something I didn't do." Sakura frowned as she heard Naruto speak. She hadn't seen Naruto this depressed in years.

"Naruto, I could take you out for ramen would that help you smile?" The pink hair girl questioned. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, his head shot up and stared at the emerald eyes across from him. A small smile started to play out across his lips.

"Yes! After school today?!" He asked excited, it was a date out of pity but hell! It was a date with Sakura! The girl smiled weakly seeing Naruto smile, glad to see him in a better mood. She nodded slowly, ignoring the odd stares from everyone else at their table.

A few tables down, Sasuke sat by himself for the most part, glaring at the table. He had heard Sakura's offer and wasn't pleased. He had gotten Naruto's note and was pissed at him. He was honestly angry Naruto didn't apologize to his face. He would of forgiven the blonde if he had done it that way! A sigh left his lips as he glanced at Ino. The female blond taking his hand. Sasuke jerked it away and stood up.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked sadly, fake tears filling her eyes. Sasuke's eyes glared down at her. Ino flinched at this looked at her lap.

"You're what's wrong! My god shut up! I am not into girls!" Sasuke snapped and left the cafeteria. Ino watched him leave in shock, shoulders dropping as she bit her lip. She hung her head, blushing as she felt eyes on her. One of those eyes had been Naruto, shocked to hear Sasuke snap like that. On top of it all, the whole school would know by the end of the day: Uchiha Sasuke was gay.

Naruto groaned, holding his face behind his hands. _"I spent the night at his house and he's gay?! He could of raped me!" _The blond though fearfully. Though, he felt a bit better knowing Sasuke and him never got along so it was ok, right? That small hope helped the confused blond stay clam for the rest of the lunch break. Next class was chemistry and unfortunately for him, Sasuke was his lap partner in that class. Which meant they had to sit together.

"Damnit." Naruto whined out, groaning as he tugged on his hair. How could this day possibly get any worse now?! He sighed, throwing out his trash and getting his book bag. Naruto just had to be strong! He bit his lip and fought the crowd of people to get to his class. He could do this, that's all he had to keep telling himself.

---

**Whooo Chapter two done :'D I don't like it much but eh D= As long as you do that's what mattes :'3 I tried to make it longer, I hope its not dragged out or anything x.x Enjoy~ S2 [that is a heart. Study it and learn it x3]  
**


End file.
